Masaki Yamato
Masaki Yamato is the band leader and guitarist of the band SOLDAT. Known as the laid-back leader who handles the band's affairs and keeps everyone solidly on the same page, not to mention motivated to work, Masaki is extremely capable and confident in his abilities. He does his best to do away with drama and makes sure problems are sorted out not only among his own bandmates but in relation to management and other bands as well. Basic Stats Full Name: YAMATO Masaki (大和 真樹) Aliases and Nicknames: Masa-kun Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese, with a negligible amount of Dutch ancestry Age: 25 (GDR), 27 (GDR II) Birthdate: 25 September Air Blood Type: B Hometown: Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan Languages: Japanese, English Occupation: The co-founder of Soldat and its leader; he handles the band's business-related affairs and helps manage. Appearance HEIGHT: 5'10"/178cm WEIGHT: 168lb/76kg Body: Solidly built and toned. He works out and keeps in shape, because if he didn't, he would get fat—some of his relatives are a little on the heavy side, and though Masaki is one of the slimmer members of the Yamato clan, he doesn't take any chances and keeps active. He's relatively ruler-shaped, with shoulders, waist, and hips not too far apart in proportional measurement. Hair: Naturally dark brown/black, but sometimes dyed a more solid shade of brown. He tends to keep it short, usually around jaw length. He doesn't really do anything exciting to it style-wise, unless he's performing. Eyes: Somewhat more rounded than most men's and quite expressive. He sometimes wears blue contacts to liven up their darkness. Skin: A little on the light side, though he tans quite well during the summer months. Voice: Smooth and masculine, but a little ways higher than Haruna's or Kentaro's intimidating baritones. It's a friendly and warm voice, and he's very articulate. Even in English, with a bit of a wonky accent, he speaks in a way that expresses friendliness and being genuine. Clothing: He loves light colors and rocks whites and pastels. He likes suits and dress shirts. His jeans are rather expensive brands and he doesn't wear them often, so he makes sure they're far from drab when he does. He always looks neat and put together, the mark of a man who knows his appearance is important in business, especially in music. He wears a minimal amount of plain silver jewelry, including a band that belonged to his late father. Additional: He can't stand imperfect teeth and keeps his white, straight teeth absolutely meticulous. Personality Laid-back and friendly, Masaki still manages to be an effective and relatively strict leader. He doesn't accept excuses from people and makes sure people are in their right roles in a group to work at maximum efficiency. He manages to do this while still being extremely genial and sweet, and his warm smile is never fake. He values honesty and is always straight with people. If a situation is grim, he will tell people so, but also take steps to correct problems. A natural problem-solver, he's also very good at giving advice but isn't offended if a person doesn't take it. He believes everyone should live freely, as they please, without others getting into their business. He sets high goals but isn't too miffed if he doesn't reach them. He believes in setting the bar too high, so that when he does make progress toward the goal, any progress will take him higher and bring him closer to being the ideal person he would like to be. His temper, some would say, is rather mild; not many people can say they've ever seen him angry. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Martial arts, guitars, cars, motorcycles, running, wine tasting, Japanese festivals, horseback riding, sailing Color: White, Blue Food and Drink: Wine, brandy, scotch, cheese, lobster, pasta, a good mushroom cheeseburger every now and then Fragrance: Burberry Touch Cigarette: Marlboro. And weed, which he smokes occasionally. :| Music: Rock, classic goth rock, 80s, new wave, jazz, flamenco, classic rock, Sting, The Police, Duran Duran, INXS, Peter Gabriel, David Bowie, U2, Travis, Coldplay Clothing: Burberry Underwear: Boxers so his "junk can breathe" Animal: Dragon, Horse Season: Summer Place: Dojo, Hong Kong. Ayume's cleavage. Book: Non-fiction, autobiographies and memoirs Movie: Documentaries, martial arts, anything lighthearted and not depressing Subject: Martial Arts and History Sport: Aikido, Polo Lucky Number: 20 Sexual: Mostly heterosexual but occasionally bisexual, but hey, if a man is looking good, who is he to pass up a perfectly good opportunity? Other Likes: Luxury yachts, seeing people trip and fall (he'll help them though XD) Dislikes: People who take life too seriously when they don't need to, people who don't take it seriously enough when they need to, spoilsports and killjoys, uptight knobs Fears: Diseases that will inhibit his ability to enjoy life to its fullest Disgusts: Hair or bugs in food, excessively greasy foods, vitamin drinks Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ENFJ IQ: "Who cares?" Political Views: "The one who looks like you could drink with him and he'd be a riot." Religion: Christian Background Masaki's life is relatively uneventful and always has been. He grew up in a loving home with minimal problems. He studied hard in school and devoted his free time to friends and studying aikido with his father. He tended the dojo and even helped his father teach other martial arts students. He managed to get into Todai with his high school friend Shou, which is when Soldat was born. He makes sure the band runs smoothly and now that they're on temporary hiatus, he devotes his time to enjoying his life and getting back to doing some of the hobbies he had to set aside when music got too busy. Relationships Lovers *Ayume Hoshirin: girlfriend. He met Eiri's mother on a number of occasions, initially during tours with Liquid Pistol, and the more he saw her, the more he got to know her. She's quite a bit older than he is, but that doesn't faze him in the least. He even prefers her experience and maturity over women of his own age. He still likes that she keeps her youthful verve and can be cute and sexy all at once. Friends *Shousuke Haruna: best friend. The two have known each other for a number of years. They're like non-blood brothers. They even call each other brothers. *Soldat bandmates: he gets along with everyone in his band, really. Each of them is someone dear to him in their own different ways. *Larz Baudendistel: they have similar dispositions and became friends on Haruna's organized "man nights". *Eiri Haruna: he's mostly friends with Eiri because he's Haruna's love, but he also finds common ground in their shared love for guitar. He really admires Eiri's natural talent and skill with the instrument. Enemies *Masaki doesn't make enemies very easily. He doesn't count anyone as an enemy, because he feels like it's a waste to dwell on grudges or being angry at people. If someone gets on his bad side, he simply ignores them and gets on with his life. Family *Father: died just before Masaki graduated uni. Masaki's father ran a dojo and taught his son the art of aikido. He was an accomplished and well-respected martial artist, and Masaki has grown to be of equal level in the art. *Mother: a charming woman, Masaki's mother has recently remarried, to a pediatrician who lives in Nagasaki. Masaki makes sure to call his mother every week and maintains a wonderful relationship with her and gets along very well with her new husband, even calling him dad without problem. *Yuuya Yamato: younger brother. He's currently in high school and lives in Nagasaki with their mother. *Misaki Yamato: younger sister. Also lives in Nagasaki and attends high school. She's one year younger than Yuuya and the baby of the family. Masaki often sends his siblings gifts, especially Misaki, since she's the youngest and the only girl. Housing *An upscale modern mansion in the hills. It's a white window-happy masterpiece with a detached garage large enough to hold his collection of cars and bikes. Boasts five bedrooms, a chef's dream kitchen, and an open plan living room complete with a free-standing fireplace. Additional Info and Trivia *His blue electric guitar is called Blue Monday. *He has seven cars and five motorcycles at his somewhat secluded house. He takes good care of them. He really wants a yacht and he's saving up for his literal dream boat. *He smokes pot from time to time. He tries not to be an obnoxious teenager about it. *Even though he isn't Catholic, he sometimes attends mass with Nena so Nena doesn't have to go alone. *He had a fiancée at one time but they broke it off because she couldn't handle Masaki's career. He still hopes to get married and start a family. He wants to have a big fancy wedding too. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Roleplay Category:Asian Category:Libra Category:Sono's Characters Category:Seme